Obsession
by Brinia
Summary: AU. 1700. Meryl Strife: the maid of the powerful Saverem family. All her problems begin when she is sent to serve the son, who was driven away by his family: the problematic Knives Saverem. Mainly KXM, but also KxMxV. R just in case.
1. Arrival at Collingwood

Hi guys! This is my first english fanfiction... Yes, you've read well!! I'm italian, and since i don't have any english beta-reader for this, i pray all you: if you see any error, please make me know it!! It's important!! And well, it's obvious that i want a lot of comments... So: R&R!!! I hope you like this story. Enjoy it! Kisses

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun... sigh... well, if you want to give me Vash or Knives as a present, you're welcome!! XD

CHAPTER 1: ARRIVAL AT COLLINGWOOD

-NORMAL POV-

For Meryl Strife, a young woman life was never been exactly good, the only important thing was to make ends meet with her own ability and, for a bad joke destiny seemed never want to finish, lately this led to be pretty difficult. Being a servant in the counts Saverem's house initially seemed to be manna rained from the sky because she, a little penniless middle-class girl, was in searching of a job in order to help her numerous family.

But when she started working, becoming a member of the servants of the wide and luxuriant estate of Gladstone, she couldn't imagine that in a few months she would be find herself there, in front of the huge gate in wrought-iron of Collingwood, the other estate of the Saverem family where lived the younger son.

With the injustice undergone still weighing she made up her mind to go beyond the gate, entering in the private property of one of the most powerful english families of the '700.

-MERYL POV-

I went up the enormous marble stairs, stopping me on the threshold of the entrance. I didn't dare going past this.-Is there anyone

No one answered. I moved forward a little to be able to make out someone on the passages.

-What can i do for you?- a voice coming from my shoulders made me turn around: a very high woman who had to be about my age held on a basket full of vegetables, and some light brown locks had escaped from the chignon that gathered up her hair. A genuine smile lightened her face.

-I'm the new servant-

-Oh, yeah! Come on!- she exceeded me, beckoning to follow her. We ran through a passage adorned with portraits of men in armour or wrapped in precious clothes and pictures of young ladied who seemed of china.

-The palace isn't as big as it seems! You'll accustom to it soon, you'll see!- she assured me with cheerful voice leading me towards downstair, where werw the kitchens and the lodgings of the servants.

-This is my room, and from today it'll be yours too- the girl annunced opening the door of a room. It was little and well-free: exactly how i expected it. I couldn't help surprising in front of the look that girl was giving me. And, other all, what astonished me more was that was obvious that it came from her heart.

I smiled holding out the hand.

-My name is Meryl-

-Milly- the girl shook it energically. I put down my few personal objects.

-Who manages the estate?- i asked, not knowing who i had to turn to annunce my arrival and to know what my tasks would be. Milly's solar smile cracked at my question.

-Is Mr. count. I suppose you had heard of him at Gladstone, don't you?-

I tried to remember, but the past period wasn't an happy parenthesis in my life. I tried to not think of who there was in Gladstone; of who caused my sofference.

-A little... Isn't that who was driven away from Gladstone?- i asked remembering to had jeard something like this from an old maid.

-Yes, he's him. You must turn to Mr. count, Meryl. To mr. Knives Saverem-

CONTINUE...


	2. Looking the master

Hi to all my reader!! And so here is the second chapter! '

I want to thank **ShadowDemonGengar** for the rewiew!! Thanks thanks thanks!! I promise i'll seriously try to not make a Mary-Sue(grrrrrr... I HATE Mery-Sues!!). I hope you'll continue to R&R!!

And naturally, this is wath i ask to you all: R&R (it seems Love&Peace... Being in theme of Trigun..!! ')

Enjoy the chapter!

Brinia

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun... sigh... well, if you want to give me Vash or Knives as a present, you're welcome!! XD

**CHAPTER 2**: LOOKING THE MASTER

-NORMAL POV-

Only a few, little and weak rays of light were passed through the heavy dark curtains that protected from the world a lonely man sitting in a chiar near a big bed. Silence reigned soverin in the room until a knock on the door broke it.

The man put an hand on his face wearily, sighing.

-Go away, spider!- he howled, but who was behind the door didn't listen to him.

-Sir, the new servant is arrived- squeacked a joyful voice.

Knives Saverem was very near to explode. It was that filthy, stupid spider who tormented him with her shrill, unbearable voice.

Milly Thompson almost jumped whem the wooden door of her master's room was suddenly flung open. The count looked the higher girl up and down with dangerous eyes.

-I said _goawayspider_! NOW!!- he roared. Milly stood at him with wide eyes, catching Meryl's wrist before taking her away.

-I said _you_ must go away, you stupid spider, not your little shorty friend- Knives' deep voice stopped the two of them. When Meryl turned around, facing her new master, she saw in his handsome face a cruel sneer. Behind her, Milly bowed and went away.

Meryl was studing him: what a jerk was he?! Calling Milly spider!! How could him do it?! With what right?! He was the master, of course, but this wasn't a sufficient motive! This didn't gave him the right to do it!! He was a freak if he thought to can do it!!

-Come in...- he murmured pointing to his room -... spider-

Meryl clenched the fists, deciding to standing silently. She obeyed.

Knives closed the door behind him, exceeding the girl who was standing in the middle of the room. He give her his back, looking at the curtains and Meryl took advantage to study his high body, wrapped in a silky dressing-gown. He had light blonde hair that reminded her of someone in Gladstone who looked like her new master.

"_Stop thinking of him, silly!!_" she tought.

-So you are my brother's little game, uh?- Meryl's attention was immediatly attracted by his words. She tensed.

-I was not his little game, Sir- she opposed him. Knives turned to her with an eyebrow up and approached her.

-And so why are you been expelled from Gladstone?- he sneered with derisive voice. Meryl looked him in his ice-blue eyes.

-You know why-

-Oh yes, my little filthy-stupid spider, but i prefere to hear it from your lips- his tone was sadic and amused, and it made Meryl become furious.

-I have a name Sir, and i'd like you'd call me Meryl, not spider- she asserted. Knives stared silently at her for a moment, then spoke again.

-But that is what you are: a spider, like all the other servants. A filthy, stupid, meaningless spider- every word coming out from his lips sweated contempt. Knives' face was an inch away from Meryl's, and he watched with sadic amusement her become violet with rage.

-You are a...- she murmured, but stopped remembering he was her master.

-What am i? I'm curious- he provoke her with a smirk on his lips. The girl didn't answer.

-I'm waiting... spider-

This was enough.

-You are a damned spoilt runny who doesn't deserve even that a dog cleans his shoes!!- she said in one go, but when she realized what she had said to him, she snapped herself mentally.

"_How silly are you?! Ho wcan you say those things to your master?! Now you'll be expelled from here too, and you can forget to help your family!_"

Knives raised her face grasping her chin.

-Better a dog then a spider like you- he sneered. Meryl dispelled his hand, looking her master with resentment.

-And besides how old are you?- he continued.

-Twenty-one-

-So here there is only a runny, and he's not me- the count set down, looking at the curtains.

Meryl was going to explode if she wouldn't go out of that room soon. That asshole had called her spider, filthy, stupid, meaningless and now runny too?!? If he wasn't her master she would kick him on his head. Oh, she would be pleased to do it but, cruel destiny, she simply couldn't. The wisest thing to do now was to go away from him as soon as possible.

-What are my tasks, Sir?- she mumbled under her breath and couldn't see the smirk forming on Knives' lips.

-You are a maid. My personal maid-

CONTINUE...


	3. Anger

Oh, how much i love you all!! Thanks for all the comments!!

**Anonymous**: I love KM fics too! I love this couple!! XD Chapters longer? You are satisfyed! Well, i'll try to make every chapter longer than the firsts...

**Shygurl**: Original? Hey, thanks!! I'm afraid i won't have many time to update so soon, because at the end of September i'll start going to the University and (oh...) i'll have also the course for the driving licence... I'll try my best!!

**Unknown**:Thank you too! I know, spelling is my problem in writing english ff... I'm happy my ff grasped your interest! Here's the new chapter.

**LotisFlower**:Oh, thanksthanksthanks!!!!! I'm happy you liked the way i've portaited Knives and Meryl; i was afraid to put them OOC...

And now, two important things:

_1)_ What does **runny** means? When i searched a term Meryl could describe Knives with, in italian i thought of "moccioso". I searched "moccioso" in my english dictionary and i found the word "runny", the english translation for "moccioso". This italian term is a despised word to call a child( that in this occasion is a big, annoying child...') or, better, a very young boy, pretentious and who gives himself airs to be an adult when he is, for example, fiveteen. Questions? There are another daubts? If yes, please make me know! '

_2)_I'm officially in searching of a beta-reader for this fic, in order to correct my spelling mistakes. If there is someone who want to be my beta-reader, this is my e-mail: brin85libero.it. Thanks to all of you, and now ENJOYING THE NEW CHAPTER!

Kiss

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun... sigh... well, if you want to give me Vash or Knives as a present, you're welcome!! XD

**CHAPTER 3**: ANGER

-NORMAL POV-

Meryl Strife has always thought life amused to create problems to her, but the real problems were started now. And they had all the same, terrible name: Knives Saverem. It seemed all a program! What person must be someone who eas named Knives? The answer is: a sadic, spoil runny. And those were hard months for Meryl, the personal maid of that asshole of a count. She couldn't stand him. He was so arrogant and cruel!!

Meryl stumbled, falling on the stairs and the basket full of her master's clothes rolled down, making go out all its contents. At the end of the stairs a foot stopped the race of the basket, and when Meryl saw who was, her heart jumped in the throat. A pair of ice-blue eyes were looking at her coldly.

Knives Saverem was just returned from a shooting party with other conceited nobles like him.

-What are you doing, spider?-

She ignored the last word, picking up the clothes.

-The washing, master- Meryl answered quickly, going up the stairs when suddenly he grabbed her thin wrist, making her turn around. The basket slipped out of her hand.

-I want you to look at me when i speak to you, spider-

Meryl could hear vexation in his deep voice, but his eyes were cold.

-I don't like to be called like that! And besides, the honourable clothes of your honourable bottom are getting dirty, Sir- she replyed, causing the passage of a sight of anger in Knives' eyes.

-You filthy spider! You are a servant! How dare you speak to me like that?!- he roamed catching her from the arms.. Meryl closed her eyes, afraid that he would punched her, but he didn't. When she opened them, she found herself staring very closely at his eyes.

They were of a very surprising light-blue: so cold, but so incredibly... she couldn't think of how incredibly it was. And his look was even more surprising. He was watching her so intensely that she blushed and looked away.

-Why are you blushing now?!- he bursted out.

-I'm not blushing!- Meryl replyed quickly.

Error.

-Please, don't say me you're in embarassment now!!- Knives exclamedwith light disgust.

"_For God's sake, say no!_" he prayed her mentally. The contrary would be a very unpleasant situation. If someone gets embarassed looking in the eyes another person, there's an only cause: the first person is interested in the second one. That is to say that bitch feels something for him. No, that couldn't be!! Definitely not that!! Not with a maid, a _SERVANT_!!

But neither for Meryl the idea of herself feeling something for that jerk was pleasant.

-With all my respect, but you're a fool if you think that- she ended, going upstairs without her master's permission.

Knives stayed there, frozen by his maid's answer. For some strange motive, the fact that she didn't feel anything for him was a vexation. Well, exactly there were a lot of things that were a vexation for him at that moment, and all of them started and ended with her, Meryl Strife.

"_Little bastard bitch_" he tought angrily meanwhile he was going toward the library. he needed to read something to calm down. Even speaking with that spider could got him angry.

"_I'd like to kill her"_

Yeah, that was an exciting idea.

"_But the good name of the family would be ruined_" said a voice coming from his inside when Knives took a book.

-Fuck the family togheter with that little stupid spider!!- he answered angrily, sinking into an armchair.

-What the hell did they do for me?! Nothing at all!!-

Knives stood at the book in his hands. It was "Utopia".

Anger rose in his heart.

-What a fucking life!!- he threw the book against a piece of forniture, making some books fall. A head pelped in the room.

Milly Thompson had a worried expression on her face, but she couldn't see Knives'face because he was giving her his back.

-Is it all ok, master? Do you need help?-

He turned a little the head, looking dangerously her with the corner of his eye.

-Yeah... Bring here your little spider-friend-

oOo

-What can i do for you?- Meryl tried to pretend to be slack and at her ease, but on the inside she was extremely anxious. The atmosphere in the room was suffocating.

Knives stood up turning around and looked Milly, near her short friend.

-Leave us alone- his voice was very deep and Meryl felt shivers run on her spine. Well, she hoped they were _only _because of the fear, and not for something else. Milly obeyed.

Meryl's look was low, but she rose itit when she heard footsteps. Knives was now in front of her and a strange look lightened his hard face.

-Do you know you've made me mad, spider? This isn't a good thing for you- he murmured a few inches away from her. Meryl stayed at him speechless.

Now _why_ was that fool arrogant mad at her?! Because she had gave him of a fool?! The was really that if he thought she would allowed him to insult her!! He was her master, but he had to respect her if he wanted to be respected!!

-Could i know why, Sir?- her voice quivered.

-Because...- Knives moved toward Meryl, who stepped back-... you are insolent. You must always answer back and this gets on my nerves a lot-

Meryl had to stop when she felt the wall against her back, and suddenly Knives placed his hands near his maid's head to prevent her from excaping.

-You are a big bore to me, you know that spider?- he looked her with rage- You pissed me off. _Really_ pissed me off-

-I'm sorry, master- she replied instinctively even if her tone said the contrary, and for Knives was the straw that breacked the camel's back. Looking madly at her, his right hand slapped her cheek. Meryl stood surprisingly at him with astonishment in the eyes, and slowly she brought a hand at her painful cheek that was becoming red.

-How dare you disgusting servant! You are nothing but a meaningless spider who makes the world dirty with its only existence!! You...- Knives stopped when felt something wet hit his cheek. He brought angrily his hand where he was been hit, breathing feverishly. That filthy spider had spitted him!!!

-_Youaredead_- Knives whistled. Meryl felt shivers go down her spine and looking in his eyes she began to be really scared. There was an homicidal light in those ice-blue eyes. She didn't say anything when he seized her by the arm and trailed her out of the room because Meryl was afraid the situation got worse. They arrived into a dungeon, where there was a little and dirty prison. Knives took a key from his waistcoat and opened the door of the prison, pushing roughly the girl in and locking. He smirked when the maid grasped the bars, looking him with disbelief and anger.

-Why?- was all she could say.

-Because now i can stay in peace, without see your annoying face around the palace. I'm regretting to have chosen to have you as my personal maid...- he murmured, then went away ingnoring the screams coming from the prison.

-KNIVES' POV-

God, i was really pissed off! All i wanted to do was to cancel her angry face and her annoying voice from my mind, but at the moment that was really hard! You know, forget the font of a deep rage is not easy, especially for me. I'm not able to forget something that has touched me so deeply. I'm not able, and that woman was so annoying!! I hadn't said anything when she arrived, thinking that another spider was meaningless because i was surrounded by them and another wouldn't changed my life, but i was wrong. I couldn't imagine that she had that temperament.

During the last months i has felt the need to kill more then during the past twenty-five years, and this is driving me carzy, because i cannot satisfy my needs. Can you imagine? My brother who comes here crying because i've killed his little game... God, it's the Apocaliphs! I would have to listen to all his whining about how kill someone is an horrible crime, how wrong was not had sent me into a mental hospital and, well, obvoiously that i've took away from him the only person he has ever loved.

Sorry, but i'm not ready for this!

And now i'm here, forced to have in this house that fucking bitch because this is the dustbin of the fucking Saverem family. Because is in this house where are piled up all the refuses.

And meanwhile that old mummy in Gladstone plays with me, my anger rises and i want to scream that they must leave me alone; let me free to live my life here, in Collingwood, where i'm been banished.

Suddenly i fel the need to drink something in the darkness of my room. With a glass in one hand and a bottle of Wiskey in the other i entered, staring at the unmade bed.

"_That spider..._"

She was making it when i had locked her in the prison. I filled the glass, drunk to clam me down. What gave me annoyance wasn't that the maid didn't do her work, but that even see the bed she was doing reminded me of her.

"_Damn!!_"

-Sir-

I turned aound to look at that tall spider with that unbearable, shrill voice. She was smiling, and i felt the impulse to cancel that expression from her face.

-The count Bluesummers is arrived- she annunced. I drank a sip of Wiskey, enjoying its taste on my lips.

-Make him come in-

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. At the party

Sorry for being late in the update, but EHI! There's the new chapter!!

Thanks to **balletanimerose** for the review, and also to **Elf3748**: i've followed her suggestion and so there is a little revolution in the ff:

"...." for speaks

'.....' for thoughts

Another little point: i use italic for thoughts but also to marked important words in speaks said with a strong emotion. Just to clear all the things. Well then! I want maaaaaany reviews, ok?? Enjoying the new chapter!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun... sigh... well, if you want to give me Vash or Knives as a present, you're welcome!! XD

**CHAPTER 4**: AT THE PARTY

-NORMAl POV-

"Hi Knives. How are you?" Legato was on the door. The count Saverem smirked ironically.

"I wouldn't have never imagined that a servant would pissed me off so badly"

Legato lifted up an eyebrown.

"And why are you so pissed off?"

Knives glared at him.

"That..._spider_..." his voice was trembling with anger "You cannot understand. She's so annoying that i was tempted to kill her in more than one occasion..." Legato was looking him almost amused. Knives exploded, throwning the glass against the wall, and the little object broke into thousand pieces. The count sighed, wiping a hand between his light blonde hair.

"Don't. _Don'tlookatmelikethat_. It's not amusing, Legato"

"Then why have you made her your personal maid? You're a little masochist, do you know that?"

Knives smirked.

"Fuck you. You're talking about something you don't know a damn thing about"

"But this isn't an answer, Knives" Legato insisted. Knives stayed seriously at him.

"That was her role at Gladstone..."

The young man with blue hair lifted up an eyebrown.

"Are you sure this is the only reason? Didn't you do it because she is a... let's say... a _diversion_?"

Knives bliked in alarm.

"What are you trying to say?"

"That you've made her _your_ maid because she can distract you. Even fighting against someone can fill your empty life, Knives"

The blonde man stayed at his friend speechless. No. He had asked himself why he had made that spider his personal maid and why he has never dismissed her from her tasks, but that couldn't be the reason. Definitely not that! He was Knives Saverem, and he was not alone because he didn't feel the need of anyone. He didn't need anyone.

"Are you here to speak about that bitch?!"

"No. Do you know Dominique is returned here?" was Legato's answer. For a short moment in Knives' face appared an expression of disbelief, and then confusion. Dominique Bluesummers was returned in England after years she spent studying abroad, and he thought she had to ended her studies yet. But clearly he was wrong...

"When?"

"Two days ago. She's come at my place this morning. I wanted warning you before she comes here"

"What did she say to you?"

The grimace on Legato's face suggested he knew something delicate.

"Her parents... my uncles... want to give a party for her return and all the noble families will be invited"

A smirk of superiority lighted Knives'face.

"I don't see where is the problem" he affirmed, but his noble friend was looking at him with serious eyes.

"When i spoke about the noble families i meant also the Saverem"

Knives didn't say anything staring at Legato, who continued to speak.

"_All_ the Saverem family"

-KNIVES' POV-

Fuck the world! Fuck my family, the Bluesummers and all the parties! How could they invited _all_ my family?! For God's sake, they _know_ everything (and _who _don't know anything after all the things happened?) and neverthless the Bluesummers invited me _and_ my family!!

Legato was right: Dominique came to me the day after he told me tha awful new, and she asked me to come at her party, and i couldn't refuse. After all she is an old friend of mine... Fuck even the old friends!! I hate the idea to see my brother and my grandmother. And the most terrible thing is that i'll see them tonight.

I was ready to curse them again when a pleasant idea stroke me. My brother would be there. I would be there too. Yes, but not alone.

Not tonight...

-NORMAL POV-

"And so we'll have peace tonight, without him" Meryl was chatting with Milly, who was working on the orchard. The taller girl put three apples into the basket in Meryl's arm.

Milly smiled.

"You seem to hate him"

Meryl's eyes went bigger than ever.

"Hate him?!? Milly, he's a freak! He close me in that hole for two days without food nor water!! He's insane!!" she burst out, not caring of her loud voice. When she saw Milly's afraid expression, Meryl wanted to die.

"Then you'll come with that insane man to the party, spider" the cold and deep voice of Knives Saverem caused shevers to run on her spin. The maid turned slowly, expecting some sort of punishment.

Knives was looking her coldly as a superior being, and that look made Meryl grow in anger.

"Servants can't partecipate, sir" she objected, knowing that she was right and he couldn't replay. But Meryl forgot he was Knives Saverem she was fighting with.

He approached her slowly with resolution and stared into her big, gray eyes.

"**One**: i'm a _master_ for you, not a sir" he looked with pleasure her lips pressing togheter to prevent herself from replay at that humiliation "**Two**: i can do whatever i want. **Three**: i'm the master, you're the servant. I order, you obey. Said this, you'll come with me tonight" he ended with an evil grin on his lips. Meryl couldn't stop herself from cursing him in a low voice.

"Well, then. I'll come with you, _master_"

The Bluesummers'palace was full of guests that night. They were all members of the most influent families of the United Kingdom and, overdressed in their sumptuous clothes, seemed coming from a fairy-tale. Meryl looked them with discomfort, feeling the unpleasant sensation to be out of her place. She stood in the middle o fthe entrance door, not able to move a single step feeling herself crushed by this tormented sense of insecurity. _They_ seemed so big in comparison with her, meanwhile she was so small... si _insignificant_...

Two big and warm hands laid on her waist, and Meryl rose her annoyed eyes to the sky. She stiffened when Knives'mouth neared her ear.

"Com'on, my little sweet spider. Move your little sweet spider-legs" he wispered into her ear enjoying every contraction of her muscles.

She was definitely mad at him now; Knives knew that for sure, and he liked it. Meryl obeyed, and suddenly all the eyes were focused at this young woman, clearly coming from a low social class. The maid could almost reading what there was written into those people's forehead, something like ' Woah, a maid _here_, with the count Saverem?? What a scandal!'.

Meryl was _very mad_ at her master, and she felt she was very near to kill him here, in fronte of all those rich people.

Searching the object of her thoughts she descovered he was no longer behind her and, when Meryl looked around to find that arrogant jerk, she found him speaking with a tall man with blue hair that covered his left eye, meanwhile the other... well, was visible and it schoked Meryl: it was gold!! There was also a young lady who wore a light-yellow clothe with lace. Her dark hair were tidied up her graceful face. And now what was she supposed to do?! That was the reason why she didn't want to go to that party!! She couldn't join them as if she was one of the guests, because _she wasn't_! That miserable asshole... He projected everything!! That was a way to humiled her!!

Meryl was lost in her thoughts when she noticed that Knives and his friends were looking at two men.

The oldest, who was middle-aged, was a gray-haired man, meanwhile the other was about the same age of Meryl's master, and at the maid's eyes he appeared very dark, with that impression to be damned. His dark hair were picked up in a tail, but some locks were excaped and now they framed his strong features, making darker his olive skin. The two men were speaking, and a young lady just like the younger man except for the sex was listening. The two of them were clearly twins.

Returning her attention to Knives and his little group of friends, Meryl caught a few words of what the man with blue hair was saying.

"It was my uncle. He invited the Blackmore here"

"It isn't my problem Legato. Is my grandmother's" was Knives' reply. His noble friend was going to speak again, when Meryl's master looked finally her, followed by the man and the lady.

"Oh! There is the spider..."

'_You goddamn freak!'_ was Meryl's angrily thought. Knives approached her, followed by the man and the lady.

"Are you having a good time, spider?" he grinned. She looked him suspiciously and opened the mouth to reply, when he spoke again.

"Legato, Dominique... excuse my maid for not bowed to you" his tone was calm, but he was killing her with the look. Meryl throw an angry look to him too, then bowed in front of the three.

"Excuse me Sirs, Miss..." when she looked Knives in the eyes, she knew he was mad at her. That was all he deserved.

"I'm sorry Legato, i've a little headache. Can i go to your room to have some rest?" Knives asked furious. Legato nodded.

"And when Vash'll arrive, please: send him to me. I'm in your roo"- he whispered into his ear. Meryl didn't listen, but she didn't like the look in Knives'eyes and, mostly, she dislike that he moved toward the room dragging her with him.

When they entered the room, Knives let go Meryl's wrist and threw himself on the bad, covering his eyes with the arm. Meryl looked him, waiting for something. When she saw he wasn't going to speak or to do any other thing, she neared him.

"Why did you bring me here, Sir?"

"I've already told you, spider: _master_" Knives spoke from under his arm. Meryl put her hands on her hips.

"Well, then: why did you bring me here, _master_?!" she bursted out. Knives suddenly sat down, pointing the index against her.

"_Don'tspeaktomelikethat_"

"Oh, i'm sorry Sir..." she replied ironically. She wasn't sorry at all.

"_Master_" he whistled dangerously, but she was stubborn.

With her hands always on her hips, she repeated firmly:

"_Sir_"

This was enought.

A knock came from the door.

Suddenly Knives caught her thin wrist, attracting her toward him.

To prevent herself from falling into the ground, she helped herself leaning her hands on the bed, between Knives.

But she wasn't prepare to what happened then.

One count's hand was pressed against her back, and it prevented her from excaping; the other was on the back of her neck. She looked him with disbelief, but he was smirking.

'_This bastard..._'

All her thoughts were cancelled when he closed the distance between them, trapping her in a fierce kiss full of all the anger he was feeling because of her behaviour, but also...

Meryl couldn't believe of what was happening. The idea of that... that... that man kissing her was... was...

She couldn't think clearly, especially when she felt his arms moving, envelopping her into a hug full of... of... of what?!? Well, that seemed passion but damn: that couldn't be!! Knives tried deepening the kiss, but when the maid pressed her lips to prevent him, he pushed her head with more force against his own, forcing her to open the mouth. Suddenly his tongue met Meryl's in a crazily rhythm but in response she put her hands against his chest, interrupting the kiss. Knives was smirking, not even looking at her but at the door instead.

Suddenly an awful doubt stroke her.

'_No. God please, no_'

She turned to the door and... yes. Vash Saverem was there. With a hurt expression on his handsome face.


	5. Problems

Thank you for the reviews!!! You're all fantastic!!! And so i've decided to update soon(eh eh... more reviews more chapters ' )

Thank you to the **Anonymous** reader, to **hope-is-4ever** (I don't know what will Meryl do... I don't know... uh uh uh...), to **Elf3748 **(yes, Vash had a relationship with Meryl, you're right ' ) and least but not the last to **balletanimerose**!

And so R&R to all!! Enjoy the new chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun... sigh... well, if you want to give me Vash or Knives as a present, you're welcome!! XD

**CHAPTER 5**: PROBLEMS

No. _No!!_ Meryl wanted to scream. Vash couldn't have seen her and that... psicopatic jerk kissing!! Not Vash!!! _Not him_!!!

'_Silly... Don't you know there is no hope for you now?!_' a voice said in her mind. He was hurt, Meryl could read pain in his green-aqua eyes.

"Hi Vash" Knives greeted his brother nonchalantly. Vash looked at him as if he was just been betrayed.

"What does this mean, Knives?" he asked. The younger count Saverem looked Meryl in the eyes, then laid a hand against her cheek, nearing his mouth to her neck.

"Only what you see, brother" he murmured inhaling her sweet scent. Meryl was going to stop him when she felt his teeth nibbling the soft skin of her neck, but Knives prevented her grabbing her wrists and stopping them behind her.

"Stop that!! Damn you, stop that!!!- she yelled, trying desperately to get free. Knives traveled with his mouth, reaching her sensitive ear.

"You know brother, she drives me crazy" he murmured looking Vash with amusement, who was totally in disbelief. His jaw was on the floor, and he looked like he was going to cry for days.

"What...?!" he whispered with trembling voice. Knives grinned, returning his attention to the maid sitting on his lap. Meryl had to repress a moan when Knives' mouth closed on her ear-lobe, nibbling and sucking it. Suddenly she found herself free, behind a big and reassuring back. She knew perfectly that back.

'_Vash's back_'

Knives, sat on the bed, looked at his brother's angry face with amusement. Grinning, the younger count stood up and walked up toward Vash. When he was beside him, Knives pun a hand on his shoulder, looking at the girl behind his brother. Some locks were excaped from the strict chignon on her head, giving her an unkept aspect. Her lips were a little swoller than ever for the kiss, and her cheeks were red. She was breathing feverishly, and a look of pure hatred lit up her big, gray eyes.

"Your little game is very interesting, brother" he said before leaving the room. Silence fell between Meryl and Vash, who hadn't moved yet. He was trembling with rage. The girl put a hand on his arm, and Vash slowly turned to face her. He had the same painful look he had when he saw her and his brother kissing.

"Is it true, Meryl?! You are his lover?!?" he asked furiously. An alarm bell rang into Meryl's head. Was he accusing her?! _He_?!?

"No, it'a a lie. But even if it would be true is not your business, Vash"

The man looked her speechless, opening the mouth three times before speaking.

"It's not my business?!... _It's not MY business_?!?" he was incredolous and obviously angry "Than _what_ is my business Meryl?! I've just seen my brother _kissing_ the girl i love, and you say _IT'S NOT MY BUSINESS_?!!" now he was yelling with rage. Meryl stood in disbelief.

"Vash..." she murmured"...You are _goingtomarry_..."

The count sat on the bad speechless, hiding his face in his hands.

"I was no more your business from the moment you choose your future wife" she ended, her voice trembling a little. Vash rose his face, tears ran down his cheeks and that broke Meryl's heart. She hated to see him crying and suffering.

"It wasn't my choice, Meryl. I'm still in love with you" he was speaking with his heart in his hands.

"But you are going to marry, Vash" the girl said before exit with extremely difficult from the room where there was the only man she had ever loved. Crossing into a passage, she fell on her knees letting the tears fall on her cheeks.

Knives walked down the stairs with a smirk in his lips: revenge was so sweet... That was all what Vash deserved. Seeing him thake his woman away from him was so sweet... This time was Vash who was going to suffer, not him. Knives found Legato waiting for him at the end of the stairs, leaned against the wall.

"So how was it gone?"

Knives' smirk went wider. When steps coming from behind him cought his attention, he turned to find a very angry Meryl, with red and swollen eyes.

Legato stood at her too.

"Spider..." Knives said coldly. The maid walked toward her master, looking him into the eyes.

"I had to speak to you, _master_" when the count Saverem lifted up an eyebrown she eyed Legato.

"In private"

Knives went up the step that separated them, looking down at his maid.

"Be careful to your words, spider. You're nothing but a maid"

She was going to slap him if Legato wouldn't be intervened.

"It doesn't matter Knives. Go to the library with her, don't worry"

The count Saverem nodded, walking followed by Meryl. When they reached the door of the library and there wasn't nobody excepted the two of them, Knives cought her by the arms.

"You stupid spider! Don't try anymore to speak like that in front of a noble!!"

Meryl looked away, her face in anger.

"Let's go to the library, master" she succeeded in getting free from Knives and walked into the room. When her master entered she closed the door.

"So spider, why are you..." his cold words were cut off by Meryl's hand, that slapped him hard. Knives looked her with disbelief, but suddenly he became conscious of what had happened. That filthy spider had... _slapped_... **_HIM_**!!

In less than two seconds Meryl found herself pressed against the wall, and Knives' hand was on her neck. He was increasing the grip, making her gasping for air.

"_Doyouwanttodiesobadlyspider?_" he whispered with eyes burning with rage.

"Li... ar...- she murmured hardly.

Knives looked her coldly.

"What?" he let go her neck.

Meryl's hand went to where he had catch her, as to protect it. She coughed.

"You are a liar"

_cough_

"...You've made Vash thinks we are lovers!" the look Meryl threw at him was full of hate. Knives lifted an eyebrown.

"And where is the problem? That what Vash knows is a lie?" he smirked mischievously "Then we don't lie anymore..."

Knives grabbed Meryl's wrist, biting a little its sensitive skin. The maid panicked in confusion. What was happening? Why he was acting so strange?

"What... what do you mean?"

Knives looked her maliciously, nearing his head to her neck.

"Become lovers, spider. So we won't lie to Vash"

Meryl moaned a little when she felt Knives'mouth sucking hardly the soft skin of her neck. But when his mouth touched her's and he tried to deep the kiss, she bit her tongue, making him cursing her.

"What the hell did you..." he started, but she slapped him twice.

"I won't be your fucking lover!! Find a noble lady, maybe your friend Dominique or a prostitute!! I _won't _satisfy your basic insticts!!"

Knives'reply was a deep laugh.

"Do you think i want you? That i need you??" he said in a cruel voice that hurt Meryl and neared his mouth to his maid's ear.

"You aren't enought charming. I like women more tempting than you..."

Meryl pushed him away from her, glaring.

"Then go to those tempting women and leave me in peace"

Knives looked her coldly, conscious that her deadly tone indicated she didn't want him touched her again. He turned away and exited the library, leaving Meryl there, confused, furious, embarassed and, she didn't want to admitt it, even a little excited.

OF COURSE... CONTINUE


	6. Something strange

Wow!!! So much reviews in the day after i've updated!! Wow!! Let me say this: you are fantastic!!! Thank you to all who review my fic and also thank you to who read it too!!! And sorry: the new chapter took me a little long, but with the university, the driving licence, and the dance... well, it's difficult to find time to write, but the new chapter is here!! Happy?? Let's go to answer to the reviews:

**Anonymous**: well, here here's a little more action between Knives and Meryl, but in the next chapters... uh uh uh...(/evil grin)

**Belletanimerose**:thank you! I'm happy!!

**I-luv-knives**: I love the K/M pairing too!! I love it so much...!!!! But also the V/M is good. VERY good...

**Elf3748**: I'm glad you liked the slap. Uh uh, poor Knives... Well, when i wrote the last chapter i also felt bad for Vash if i must be sincere. Eh eh eh, YES! Knives is a very hot psychopath. Who is Vash going to marry? Isn't Dominique and isn't Rem... ah ah ah(/again an evil grin)

**Pat**: well, the program i use to write this fanfiction has only an italian spell chek, not an english one. Sorry... çç I tried to find a beta-reader, but nobody wrote me an e-mail so: _if there is anyone who want to beta-readers my story please e-mail me at _**brin85libero.it** . Thank you for the review!!

**Shygurl**: o yes! It got hot! Who Vash is going to marry? Who could be?? Uhm... i don't know... Here's the new chapter!

Now i leave you, enjoy the chapter!!! Kiss

Brinia

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun... sigh... well, if you want to give me Vash or Knives as a present, you're welcome!! XD

**CHAPTER 6**: SOMETHING STRANGE

-MERYL'S POV-

We returned at midnight from the party. I hadn't seen Vash anymore from that time in the room, and luckyly nor his grandmother. Thanks God! That was the last thing i needed to crown an awful night. I don't know if Vash or the old woman had met the Blackmores, but honestly i had other things in mind.

I and Knives didn't speak etchother during the whole way home, and when we arrived he went to his room without even looking at me. He completly ignored me and this hurt me... well, only a little!! Let's say this _annoyed_ me. I tried to avoid his sight many times, and he acted as if i wasn't there with him.

I went to my room where Milly was sleeping, and after being only in my slip i got under the blankets. It's a shame i wasn't able to fall asleep! I turned on the bed every five seconds, too much nervous to sleep. Other all, the feel of Knives'lips on mine and of his hands on my back wasn't helping. Damn, why wasn't i able to cancel him from my mind?! Why was he affecting me like this?!? Only for two stupid and meaningless kisses?!?

I sat up suddenly, looking the wall in front of me.

'_It's better you go to the kitchen now, and get some water. No, milk: better than water!_' i thought slapping me mentally for being so restless. I stood up and, tiptoeing, i went out of the room and walked barefooted toward the kitchen. I stopped on the door, at the sight of a well-known figure sitting on a chair with a glass on his hand.

Knives Saverem was drinking some sort of liqueur.

-KNIVES'POV-

I turned to see who was disturbing the damned peace of this tormented man. There she was. That annoying spider that tormented me so deeply was on the door.

Her little, short body was trembling.

"Why, little spider?" i murmured almost lost in thoughts.

She rose an eyebrown in surprise.

Maybe that was because of me? Of my presence there? Or was simply because she was cold...?

Now: i wasn't drunk enought to not notice how that slip caressed her body and how her heavy-dark hair fell on her breast almost reaching the thin waist. The alchool i'd drunk wasn't enought to dull my damned senses, and now i was totally conscious what i said this night wasn't the truth. She WAS charming. Woah, if she was charming! She was so tempting... so damn tempting... The memory of her wrapped on my arms was driving me crazy. Her soft, little body against mine felt so right... But the last thing i'd do would be telling her i was saying a lie. I'd never allow her to ruin my honour. I hoped only i was able to resist to the urge to touch her. I _had_ to, because i knew i wouldn't be able to stop me if i'd touch her.

The spider was drinking. Damn, was i so lost in toughts of her to not even pay attention to what was happening around me?!

"Don't you think you've drunk enought tonight, Master?" she asked. I looked at her with the corner of my eyes.

"Spider... Tonight will happen something unpleasant if i don't drink now"

She sat in front of me. Her scent was intoxicating and was making difficult not to stand up and bring her upstairs, in my room.

'_But she's only a servant..._'

"I ask you to forgive me for what i said at the party..." she seemed truly sorry. I was surprised. That annoying, intollerable spider was giving me her apologies??

"Why are you apologizing?!" i snorted, and i saw her eyes darkening dangerously.

"I was apologizing and you ask me _why_?!" i deduced from her voice that she was pissed off again. That spider was _very_ noisy. Too much noisy in truth. I wasn't prepare to a verbal fight, and all i wanted now was being left here alone with the only company of a bottle of wiskey, but this annoying, stupid and tempting spider was making me angry. I drunk a sip of wiskey, sending her an intense look.

"Be careful, spider. Be careful"

Her eyes narrowed as she stood up.

"What is this?! A threat?!" she squeaked in determination. I doidn't pay her attention, studying the bottle of weasky on the table, smelling the liqueur in my glass.

-MERYL'S POV-

I felt anger rose in my body. That asshole!! That... He was _ignoring _me!! How i hated him!! How i hated the way he acted, so full of himself!! In an impulse of anger i throw the bottle down the table, and it broke into thousand pieces on the floor. Finally Knives looked at me, but i desired he didn't: his look scared me deeply. He looked me as if he was going to kill me. Maybe this time i had gone too far.

In less than one second i found myself against the table, with my face on it and Knives pressed against me grasping my right arm roughly on my back. His face was beside mine, and i could feel his breath. He moved my hair to be able to look me in the eyes.

"Why are you always so disobedient?!" he whispered in my ear. My heart went faster, feeling him so close. What was he going to do now? What?!

"Answer me, spider" he almost ordered.

I felt his noise on my hair and... he was _smelling them_!!

"Stop that!!" i yelled, fighting to get free but he quickly turned me so that he could look my face. I studied him and what i saw shocked me.

Hunger. Deep hunger.

"You're right spider. Hunger" he murmured with husky voice, nearing his lips to mine, but i was too schoked to notice that. How did he know what i tought? How was that possible?? I let him kiss me without offer resistance even when his tongue invaded my mouth fierly. His hands traveled up and down my body frantically and than he runned his hands on my hair, pressing even more my head against his, devouring my lips. Only when his mouth left mine to devote to my neck i gave an account on what was happening. Suddenly i pushed him away, breathing feverishly. He looked in my eyes with desire and i felt naked.

'_Please, don't look at me like that..._' i prayed him mentally and he shocked me again. He went up toward me, caresisng my neck and my collarbone with the back of his hand.

"Then you'll be satisfyed" he murmured licking where his hand was before. I closed my eyes, fighting against the pleasure especially when i felt him sucking near the collarbone. Pushing roughly him away i excaped from the kitchen, leaving my master alone again to shelter in my room, running noisily.

I close the door, staying for a moment with the back leant against it, breathing feverishly maybe for having run or maybe for what was just happened.

A dark figure stood up from the bed near mine, yawning.

"What's happened?" Milly asked me sleepy. I smiled nervously.

"Please, don't tell anybody!" i prayed her sitting in front of her on her bed. She rubbed her eyes suppressing another yawn.

"Don't worry!" she smiled.

I looked at her, not knowing how tell Milly what Knives did but, sighing, i decided to just go to the point.

"Mr. count kissed me"

All the sleep disappeared from Milly's eyes, that went wide.

"What??" she exclamed excited and i put and hand on her mouth.

"Put your voice down, Milly"

She nodded, murmuring then a few sorry's. She expected me to tell something. I lifted an eyebrown.

"What?"

"... And?" she asked candidly. I looked her in confusion.

"'And' what?"

"What was it!" she exclamed as if that was an obvious question "Did you like it? Did you replied?"

"Milly, that's not important! He was Knives! Do you understand? _Knives_!!"

Milly looked me gesticulating like a fool, confusion in her brown eyes.

"No. Sorry..."

I sighed defeated.

"It doesn't matter. Besides, what do you know about him?"

Milly was more in confusion now than before.

"Why? Did he acted strange?"

"No. He'd be strange if he'd be normal, like all the other man..."

My friend looked me without saying anything and i began doubting she was too much sleepy to follow what i was saying.

"I'm going to say a stupid thing, but... Do you know if he has some strange gift?" my look was suspicious. Milly yawned, scratching her head.

"Uh?"

"Nothing" i went up toward my bed. It was a lost battle: that was the only thing i understood.

"Good night Milly"

"Good night Meryl"

CONTINUE...


	7. Vash

Sooooooooooooooooooooryyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know, you thought i wouldn't updated, but… hey, here's the new charter!! I've had problems with the pc and between univeristy and the driving licence i hadn't too much free-time… But now i've finally updated, and so R&R as always.

Thanks to **Hope-is-4ever**, **Elf3748**, **Anonymous**, **i-luv-knives**, **Anhdunamis**, **Sasukegrl**,** Inkydoo**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun... sigh... well, if you want to give me Vash or Knives as a present, you're welcome!! XD

**CHAPTER 7**: VASH

The day after out of the palace there was a surprise. A knock on the door attracted Milly's attention and when the maid opened, she found herself in front of the copy of her master, except for two green-aqua eyes and a little darker hair than Knives'. Milly bowed suddenly and when she looked again at the man she could swear he was in embarassment.

"Ehm..." he scratched the back of his neck with a wild smile "Please, don't do it anymore"

The girl looked at Vash in confusion.

" But Mr. count... I'm..." she stopped when her eyes went on the luggage on the floor. Milly rose her look at his face again in more confusion now than before. He laughed.

"You're a maid, ok. And now that i live here, please: don't bow in front of me anymore, ok?"

Milly nodded taking up two suitcases but the count grabbed them from her hands.

"Please, these are heavy for a girl. I'm waiting my stable-boy, so don't worry"

Footsteps neared to the door and a young man with dark hair and brown eyes appeared, taking up two suitcases. Vash took the others smiling at Milly.

"Well, now i bring those to my room and then... well... I suppouse i'll go speaking to my brother"

The count greeted Milly, and his stable-boy followed him after had given her a smile.

The maid looked them going away, meanwhile an unpleasant tought appeared on her mind. She sighed.

'_Well, and now who listen to the Master?_'

----------------------------

A knock on the door attracted Knives' attention. The count rose his head from some documents he was working on and looked at the door of the library.

"Better for your own safe that you have a good reason to disturb me, spider!" he roared with a very annoying voice. Milly opened shyly the door.

"There is a visitor for you, Master" she announced letting Vash enter. Knives'eyes went wide in schok.

A big, unexpected schok.

"Hi brother!" Vash rose a hand, smiling at him. But Knives wasn't returning the smile at all: he was staring at the new arrival speechless. What fucking was he thinking to do?! Into _his_ house?! He wouldn't allow Vash to stay in front of him another minute.

Knives stood up, his fists shaking with rage.

_He_, _his brother_ was the last person he wanted to see there, in his house.

"What are you doing here?!"

Vash looked him in surprise.

"You are always so hospitable, Knives..." he smiled again, obviously not at his ease.

"_What are you doing here!!_" Knives repeated louder. Vash looked his brother in determination and that annoyed even more the master of Collingwood.

"_Goawayfromhere_"

"This isn't a visit, Knives. I'm here to stay" the older twin affirmed.

--------------------------

KNIVES' POV

How fucking could he say that?!? This was _my_ house, and he couldn't decide to come here one day and say me " Hi Knives, from today i'll live here with you"! Holy shit, he couldn't!!! Damn it, now that i had found a place where i could live without he and _his_ fucking grandmother, he had to come here and jump in my life?!? **NO**!!!

I opened the drawer of the desk, where i knew there was my faithful gun.

"I'm warning you, Vash" i pointed the gun at him. My brother turned in schok; maybe he didn't expect his twin could threatened him. His betrayed expression felt so good to me that for a moment i felt my anger appeasing. But it was only a moment.

"If you don't leave my house _now_, you'll do it in a stretcher. What do you prefere?"

Vash was determinated to remain, i red it in his eyes. My brother opened the arms, exposing his chest.

"Then shoot me, Knives. It's the only way you have to make me go out of here"

Was he joking at me?! How did he dare?! I felt rage going in my veins like hot iron. It was impossible to me not yelling.

"**GO AWAY VASH!!**"

He didn't say anything, but he just stood at me silently. And i took my decision.

A shoot filled the air in the room meanwhile i looked my brother touch his left shoulder and look in surprise the blood that covered it. His eyes went on me, wide and in pain. He was sure i wouldn't press the trigger.

You stupid fool, always hoping in something that doesen't exist as the brotherly love...

Suddenly the door opened noisly: my brother's little game stood there, frozen by the sight of this fool in pain. I couldn't say if she was surprise to see Vash here, or to see him wounded.

My gun was yet smoking.

The spider looked me, understanding what was happened, and she threw me a look of pure hatred.

"Milly! Call a doctor!!" she yelled approaching Vash, who looked her with eyes full of love, adoration and relief.

And i don't know why, it annoyed me. Very annoyed.

The other spider run in the library, covering her mouth in schok when she saw how was Vash.

The short spider left my brother with her disgusting friend and went toward me. I looked her coldly. She was shaking with rage.

"This time you've really gone out of bounds" her look was full of fire. And she pisside me off more than what i ever was.

I caught her wrist, grasping it with force.

The spider groaned, trying to get free.

"Knives, stop it!" came Vash's order. I smirked.

"Otherwise, Vash?"

My brother glared.

"Don't worry Vash. He isn't hurting me…" the spider assumed bravely, her look was cocky "…at all"

You fucking bitch!!! My brother wasn't enought!!! Even you!! **YOU**, with your cocky behaviour!! You'll pay for this. I swear you, you'll pay!!

I let go of her wrist and she didn't esitate to return to Vash to help him. I looked him and the maids exiting the room, being mad for fury for the first time in many years. I didn't know why and i don't want to, but seeing their backs hurt me as the sight of her arm around Vash's waist and my brother's on her shoulders.

Something near my heart was burning.

"Spider!" i called. The maid turned.

"When Vash's wound will be cure, i want speak to you"

-NORMAL POV-

Meryl paid the doctor, than returned in Vash's room. The count was lying on the bed, with his chest full of scars bandaged. He smiled at her and he could swear she was turning red.

"You aren't suppose to be in embarassment, don't you know that?" he joked.

Meryl sat down on a chair near the bed, rising an eyebrown.

"Who was that didn't want to get his clothes off a few minutes ago?"

The blond man stared at her for several moments and this was more embarassing than he, lying on the bed, smiling at her.

"What… what are you looking?" the color on Meryl's face rose. Vash smiled slowly.

"You"

He put a hand on the bed, invitino her to sit near to him. Meryl was confused and a little surprised.

"Why?"

"Because i want to" he smiled again. Sighing she gave up, sitting beside him.

"Are you happy now?" Meryl's tone was patient and calm, so different from that she used with her master. Vash looked seriously at her.

"No, until i won't have the only thing i want" he cought her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. Meryl looked away from him. Everything was better than looking at the face of the man she loved so deeply but she couldn't have.

"Please, Vash. You know that we can't"

The matress moved and when Meryl looke dwhere Vash was, she found that his face was near her.

"What are you doing? You're…"

"It's only a shoulder" he interrupted her, looking deep into her big, gray eyes "I've missed you so much, Meryl… Knowing that you were no longer around me but close in this place, with my brother… It was maddening" he confessed touching her cheek.

Meryl felt he reyes watering and closet them.

"Vash" her voice was trembling "You're going to marry"

"I don't love her" come his sudden answer. Meryl opened her eyes. Hurt. She was hurt.

"But you must. That is what your family want"

"Who?!" Vash's eyes were now full of annoyance "My brother?" Who cares so much about me to shoot me ?! My grandmother, who thinks about the respect of the family?!"

Meyl was schoked. She didn't expect Vash speak like this to her. Like if was her fault. But he understood the mistake.

"Sorry" he murmured looking down at his hands "I cannot accept the idea of losing you"

"Yeah…" Meryl looked away, trying to hide to him her sorrow "I know well that idea"

A hand grabbed gently her chin and Meryl looked again at Vash. A serious expression was painted in his so often goofy face.

"I'm here only for you, Meryl. I know my brother and i won't let him touch you again. I promise you"

She couldn't restrain herself longer. All her pain, all her sorrow: it excaped to her watchful guard and the tears starter to run on her cheeks.

Vash hugged her protectively, kissing her forhead.

They didn't know someone was watching them…


	8. Promise

Ok, my readers!!! I'm here again with the new chapter, so I'll not spend too much words and I'll leave you so you'll be able to read the chapter

Well, before that i would like to thank **Inkydoo**,** Anonymous, I, Pyroaoi, I-luv-knives, Someone** and **Cleopatra**. Thank you for the reviews, guys! :

Let's go!! Enjoy the chapter!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun... sigh... well, if you want to give me Vash or Knives as a present, you're welcome!! XD

**CHAPTER 8**: PROMISE

-KNIVES POV-

From the half- closed door I could see everything. I saw how Vash was pressing Meryl against his scared chest, how tenderly he kissed her, and how much she seemed to need his presence there in that moment.

And I don't know why, i wanted to scream. I wanted to shoot Vash again and hurt him badly than the last time. I think i've never felt so wild.

Even when my grandmother had expelle dme from Gladstone, where I lived with her and my brother, I hadn't felt this wild rage, this need to hurt someone badly. So is my desire for that little bitch increased to the point I can't stand that someone touches her?

Damn, it's only desire!! Physical desire, other all!! I could satisfy it with other women; I could have all the women I want to repress my desire for her but, i'll be damned, the only woman I want to death, the only woman who crowds my toughts and torments my soul to the point I'm hardly able to sleep at night is that damned _maid_ whom my brother is hugging!!!

And I can't stand that!!!

I turned and went to my room. I stood for several moments to the nothing, meanwhile in my mind I saw only her in the arms of my twin. And i felt rage. A wild, powerful rage that ran on my veins like a herd of crazy horses.

And I screamed. And I screamed again and again, till my lungs couldn't stand it anymore. When I breathed feverishely I noticed that the room was upsidedown: the forniture were on the floor, togheter with what was on them. I did this mess. That was my wild rage.

My damnation came suddenly in the room.

"What's happened here, sir?"

I turned toward the spider and I saw her gulp. Was I so frightful? Was my rage painted on my eyes? I didn't know. The only thing that I knew - and damn, I knew it well- was that even in that moment I wanted her. Badly.

"You..." I murmured walking slowly around her little body. She stood stiff, looking at the floor. She had to have understood something, because all her fibres were tensed up.

My little, intelligent spider...

"You planned this, don't you?"

Suddenly her eyes met mine in a surprised but also annoyed look.

"Planned what?! What are you talking about?!-

What?! Now she pretended to not knowing what i was talking about?!? _Her_, my intelligent spider?!? One of the few people who could read my emotions from my eyes?!? _Her_, who was in the arms of my brother only two seconds ago?!? How could she say that?!? Damn it!!!

I pushed her roughly toward the bed, and she landed on it with eyes opened in fear.

"You..." my voice was a little trembling "... You're making me weak, do you know that, spider?"

"You're crazy"

I slapped her before I could eventually stop my hand and she looked me in disbelief. I was loosing my control; i could feel it clearly. I grabbed her from the hair, undoing the chignon and making her beautiful dark hair fall on her back. She protested when I pulled her up always grabbing her hair, but I ignored her.

"Yeah, you're right spider: I'm crazy. _You_ are driving me crazy"

I knew I was going to ruin myself, but I knew also that if I would ignored my desire for her I would became definitely mad, forever damned into the worst of all hells.

And so i took my choice.

"You're an obsession. A sweet, maddening obsession and I'm not able to ignore you anymore"

Ok, now she was really, _really_ schoked. She was looking me as if I was a ghost... But she spoke again after several moments.

"You said I wasn't enough tempting"

"I lied" was my admission.

She opened her mouth to speak, but she closed it only to open it again without saying nothing. And I was totally kidnapped by her lips. I remembered how sweet they were, how inviting was their taste... and I was definitely lost. My head went toward her, but she pushed me away immediatly.

"Don't you dare..." she murmured and my reason finally came back.

"Remember: here I'm the master. Who must don't dare something is you!" and whit this I took what I wanted so desperately. She awsn't enought fast to press her lips to prevent me from devoring her in a kiss full of the passion I felt for her. For this annoying, insolent maid who had turned my mind upside down. My hands traveled down her short body, ending their way on her ass. She tried in vain to get my hands off of her, but when I took her off from the ground she grabbed my neck to prevent herself from falling, and I took advantage to press my obsession against the wall.

I heard a squeak coming from her lips and I licked them with my tongue. I could feel my body tensing with desire, and she had to have felt it too when i pressed my body more fiercely against her own, because she rose her head -God, her white, inviting neck was too tempting... Definitely too temping- and she screamed.

"Damn you!! I'm not here to satisfy your instincts!!!"

I let her go, stopping what I was doing to her neck, but I couldn't keep myself from staying at her beautiful, red face for several moments. And I decided to not ignoring myself anymore.

"I want you. And I'll have you: this is a promise"

She didn't reply, but looked at me with the angerest face I have ever seen on her face and she left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun... sigh... well, if you want to give me Vash or Knives as a present, you're welcome!! XD

CHAPTER 9: HELEN SAVEREM

-MERYL'S POV-

I knew I was in a really good mess. Ad I couldn't let Vash know what happened with his brother: he would only be worried all the time without be able to solve nothing. Si I didn't even think to tell Vash the story when I left Knives alone.  
But I couldn't stay silent, so I went to speak with Milly, but when I saw her working in the garden I remembered our little chat the previous night and I decided to not say anything at all and to return in Vash's room.

"What's happened?" came his voice and I looked at hi mas if I didn't know what he was talking about. I know my face had to ber ed and upset, but I acted as if was all right.  
"Why?" I asked with surprised expression. I hated the idea of lying to Vash, but for his and mine sake that was the best thing to do. Vash rose his shoulders.  
"You seem a little strange..."

I smiled shaking the head.  
"Don't worry, Vash. It's a matter of none importance"

-NORMAL POV-

Meryl walked to the library to clean it. When she entered she froze immediately: Knives Saverem was sitting on a chair with a glass of wiskey in one hand and a book in the other. The maid turned around and was going to leave the room when a deep voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Knives asked without rise the eyes from the book. Meryl swallowed, putting a lock of hair behind the ear.

"I tought you didn't want being disturbed"  
Knives lifted up his cold eyes on her.

"I've asked you _where_ are you going, not what are you doing..."   
Meryl turned around, looking her master in the eyes.

"There's a lot of work to do. I could make noise cleaning here, so I've tought that maybe I could have cleaned other rooms"  
Knives closed the book and stood up, walking toward her. He grinned.  
"Why?"

Suddenly Meryl felt he was going to touch a dangerous point. Dangerous for her, obviously...  
"Because..." if she would admitted she did it to leave him in peace, Knives would have taken it to play in his favour. But she didn't know what else she could say, so she say the truth.  
"... Because I didn't want disturbe you, Sir" Meryl bowed the head and turned away, but a big hand grabbed her arm. When she turned, Knives' face was very near her's. A sadic grin was on his lips.

"Sometimes you are so sweet and innocent... And others... so unbearable..."  
Meryl felt her cheeks blushing from the intense, heavy look he was giving her.  
He grabbed her wrists and pushed her against him.

"I like when you are angry: you are so beautiful when you scream and look me as if you are going to kill me..."  
The maid was looking Knives in that very way, now.  
"You are a crazy masochist"

A knock came from the big door at the entrance of the palace.  
"Excuse me, I must go to open the door..." she muttered, but Knives'hold on her wrists was strong.

"There are other spiders who can do that. You'll stay here" Knives'face was nearer second by second; his hold on Meryl's wrist prevented her from excaping.  
The maid close the eyes. She felt defeated, and couldn't stop a tear. The knock came again.

"I'm here" Milly advised from some room of the palace.  
Meryl was waiting for Knives'lips, but they never came. When she opened the eyes, he was there, a few centimeters between them. He was studying her confusing and resigned face.  
The tear had left a wet trail on her cheek. Knives left her wrists, and put a hand on her cheek, cancelling that trail of sorrow on Meryl's face. The maid stood confused, looking her master leaving the library.  
Why did he stopped? Wasn't that what he wanted? She didn't understand him...

-KNIVES' POV-

I asked myself what cought me in the library even if I knew the answer. Looking her so... fragile, as if she had just accepted the death, made me... I don't know. I felt disgusting. I wanted her, and I still want her, but not that way. Not with fear and tears.

I went to the entrance to see who was arrived. Perheaps Legato.  
But when I saw who was the person on the door, giving orders to the tall female spider who opened the door, I was going to scream.  
Vash wasn't enought. I was a fool to believe I could live in peace here. I've _never_ lived in peace.

My grandmother Helen looked at me, but she didn't even greeted me. Typical.  
"Where's Vash?"  
I looked her coldly. After years I didn't see her, _that_ was all she had to say me?!? That fucking bitch!!

"Go away" I murmured with rage. She looked me in disgust, that hit that walking-stick she had always with her heavy on the ground. The noise boomed in all the palace.  
"I need to see my nephiew"  
"FUCK YOU!! GO AWAY, YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE, YOU FUCKING BITCH!!"

Her face remained cold. Her look was so detached it was scary.  
"I see you are no better now than when I expelled you from Gladstone... You are a real disgrace for my powerful, good-named family, Knives. Now that you've recived my attentions, I want to see my nephiew"

I was shaking. She was always been so... full of love for Vash! To her, Vash was the only one who mattered, the only one who deserved a smile, a gesture of fondness, sweet words. Vash was only a coward: that was the reality.

"Take this old bitch to his precious nephiew" I ordered to the spider named Milly, then turned away. I needed to read something to calm myself. I ignored the spider who was become an obsession to me, standing in the passage. I ignored her face, so full of a disgusting, unbearable pity.  
I close the door of the library behind me.

Again, I excaped from her.  
From my past.  
From the world.


End file.
